Faery War
by Fantasyfirefiend
Summary: Sarah is a normal girl... or she thought she was she gets dragged into a war with only her friends and a brat who does plans to help her but together Peace will beat Oblivion


Faerie War

**Chapter 1**

Three D's (Death, Depression and Despair)

"Sarah" whimpered Sarah's baby brother (Though he was 11) "Sarah!" he said again a little louder "SARAH!" he eventually screamed at the top of his voice.

"What?" Sarah shouted back

"THERES SOMEONE- SOMETHING IN MY ROOM" he screamed

"DON'T WORRY!" Sarah yelled. She sprinted up the huge spiral staircase it seemed to take forever she heard one shrill scream come from the top of the stairs and then was silence. She got to the top of the stairs and pulled her brothers doors handle down quickly it was locked "Crap" Sarah muttered under her breath she smacked on the door furiously. With one final kick the door fell off it's hinges in an explosion of dust. She ran inside the massive room "Oh my god!" she silently screamed on her brothers bed was a dead body splattered with blood that ran up the walls the body … was her brother. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black shape slip through the window she ran to the bed and checked for a pulse. She brothe a sigh of relief his heart was beating slowly but surely but she noticed something it was slowing and getting quieter she screamed and pushed his chest and brothe into his mouth. There was one single breath of her brother and he was no more.

**Chapter 2**

Welcome to the house of Doom

"Did you get him?" said the icy voice of Maelstrom. The most powerful dark wizard to ever live so far in history.

_Of course I did have I ever failed you, Master_ Maelstroms loyal and powerful assassin thought the message went directly to Maelstroms mind.

"No, you have not and for that I thank you" Maelstrom answered "This girl shall come right to me now keep on it unless you want to feel your own blade"

_Of course, Master_

"Go then!" Maelstrom answered. The assassin rushed away to track the girl.

Sarah was sobbing into the bedclothes of her brothers bed the whole bed was drenched in blood and he had stopped breathing. She slammed the window shut in despair she turned around and sat on a chair she was being silly. She phoned her Mum and Dad who were having a meal at the most expensive Restaurant in the town that was miles and miles and miles away.

"Hi this is… well you know my number sooo you know me so leave a message byee" said the answer phone Sarah sighed and sobbed at the same time "M-m-m-m mu-mum J- j-j-j John has b-b-b-been m-m-m-m-murdered or as-as-assassinated p-p-p-please come back soon" she turned off her iPhone 4 and waited.

**Chapter 3**

Coming back

Sarahs mum looked at her Husband happily as she finished off her meal they paid for the meal and went to the taxi. She turned on her crappy old phone and looked

"1 message from Sarah" she listened to it and fainted and the taxi driver gasped, from the back the husband yelled

"Step on it!" and the car sped forward. They got home and ran into the house they sprinted up the spiral staircase and got into Johns room. Sarah was sobbing on the chair and John was lying forever silent, forever sleeping, never resting. On his bed this time Sarahs mum and dad fainted. The taxi driver came in,

"I've phoned the police they'll be over in a few" he said helpfully

"Thanks" said Sarah who was staring out the window she suddenly saw a shadow move gracefully across the garden a dark blue glow around it's middle.

"Look out there quickly!" she exclaimed the taxi driver rushed over to the window he saw the shape too.

"oh my god" he mouthed he started walking to the door

"What are you doing?" Sarah questioned

"I'm having a peek at that shape" he ansered quietly and he slipped out the door.

"But you'll" it was no use he was already out the room she covered up the door with her brothers huge desk and walked over to stare out the window again the taxi driver crawled across the garden slowly suddenly the shadow sprinted to the taxi driver took the glowing blue thing from its waist and stabbed it into the taxi mans body, looked up at the window and ran from the garden Sarah gasped there was still a number of blue things hanging from the shadows waist this thing was fully armed with weaponry and then it faded into nothing Sarah shook her Mum and Dad and they woke up she told them what had happened.

"Oh my" Sarahs mum gasped

"Blumin' hell" her Dad finally said

"Is it still there?" her Mum asked

"No" Sarah ansered "I saw it run off and when it was still in clear sight it just faded"

"Your 100% sure it's gone Sarah" her mum asked

"Yes it's definitely gone" Sarah assured

"OK" her mum ansered "Lets go and get a closer look.

**Chapter 4**

Unspeakable

"What do you mean you didn't catch her?" asked Maelstrom quietly

_I mean I didn't catch her I had to kill a man and she saw me what else could I do?_

"Fine I'll let you off this time but I want that girl and I want her soon that pure blood will power me up so much" Maelstrom ansered

_That blood will drive you insane it would be much better persuading her to join us_

"Shut up I don't need you big ideas slave"

_I am not your slave without me you wouldn't exist_

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled maelstrom and cast a death spell at him. The assassin the assassin simply lifted his rapier to his face and sliced through the tiny dark sparkles formated into a whirlwind shape and they disappeared

_You made me sacrifice my voice I can quite easily take and use yours_

"I'd like to see you try, Slave" The assassins blades changed from a blue blur to a red glow he drew his two rapiers and quickly started slamming them onto Maelstroms body Maelstrom drew his staff and blocked the Assassins attacks they quickly fought then the assassin disappeared and appeared behind Maelstrom and cast a stun spell on his blade and stabbed it into Maelstroms back.

**Chapter 5**

Red VS Blue

Sarah and her parents creeped outside into the garden ever so slowly all in pitch-black clothes to hide themselves in the darkness of the night. They walked over to the body of the Taxi Man the dagger in his back was a fiery red.

"What the?" Sarah Stuttered

"What is it Sarah?" asked her mum

"These were blue they weren't red" Sarah ansered firmly

"This is starting to get funny" Sarahs dad said stroking his chin "will you go inside for a bit, Sarah?" he added

"Ok" Sarah ansered

**Chapter 6**

_I don't want to do this anymore_

"You will continue, and if you pull another stunt like that again your blades will be in your back"

"Who the heck are you two?" a man said walking towards them the two mysterious figures faded into the darkness just as the man tried to grab them. "Ouch" he said picking himself up just as his wife walked up to him

"I can't believe it's starting already" said Sarahs mum "I'm scared for Sarahs life there's no doubt she's gonna be dragged into that brutal war"

"She'll be safe in Nagrita's hands don't worry honey" Sarahs dad replied

"But you've seen what that assassin can do in a matter of seconds I-"

"Don't worry that assassin has never forgiven himself for being so greedy I think either Maelstroms gonna give up on him or he's gonna kill Maelstrom off."

"But still Maelstrom is still powerful enough to kill Nagrita the only reason he doesn't is whoever kills that blessed and wonderful creature is vanquished by a shockingly bright beam of light."

"MUM DAD HELP THAT THINGS IN OUR GARDEN AGAIN" Sarah shrieked Sarahs mum and dad span around to see she was right there was a blue glowing thing gliding across the garden

_Don't worry I don't want to hurt you Sarah_

Sarah suddenly stopped shrieking was that thing communicating into her head?

_I want to help you_

"How can I trust you, you killed my only brother"

_I'm under the command of a dark wizard, that will change tonight_ The assassin thought firmly and faded

**Chapter 7**

That Night

Maelstrom was sitting on his throne in thought he didn't notice his assassin appearing behind him and the assassin cast a forget spell on his dagger and stabbed it into Maelstroms back

_Forget I was ever his slave and forget some magic_ the assassin thought with a dangerous looking grin on his face he then faded into reality and left the bright and dark faery dimension. Meanwhile Sarah's parents had just finished talking about what was happening.

_I'm back I have finished my deed_

The voice of the assassin tuned into Sarah's head once again, Sarah decided to see if it worked vice versa.

_**Good I'll explain to my mum and dad**_

"Mum Dad I need to say something that assassin is kind he's done something but I don't know what to his master"

The assassin tuned to everyone's heads _I cast a forget spell on him well pretty much and made him forget I was ever his slave and he forgot some spells too_.

"Wow" mum replied "That's pretty impressive" there was a snorting sound and a half human half faery creature walked up gracefully and slowly

"Ganzba" the figure slowly greeted to the assassin now known as Ganzba

_Nagrita_

"Sorry what did you say? Did anyone else hear something"

_Shut up_

"Oh yes! I stole your voice years ago didn't I so you couldn't bother anyone well you made a breakthrough people can hear you now at least"

A snarl broke free of Ganzbas lips "Oh wow you can snarl as well you're a good learner who taught you oh did Maelstrom do it?" The person asked in quiet rage. Ganzbas waist started glowing a bright red "oh dear I'm going to die save me save me" Ganzba drew a tiny little metal thing from his belt it suddenly stretched out extending until it was the size of him! Then a huge curved blade shot out that had inscriptions covered and decorations symbolising he was from the dark faery realm. His eyes glowed a deep red with fury and he started swiping his huge scythe blade at the person. She kept narrowly ducking the scythes magically tinted blade that was covered in a red glow. She sprinted to the other end of the garden Ganzba drew a small dagger from the scythes bit to hold and it multiplicted in his hand until there was ten of the tiny daggers, he threw them all at once at the person he put a sleep spell on them and they all hit the person at once she collapsed to the floor automatically.

"Ganzba why did you do that?" Sarah asked pitying the person laying on the grass

_I hate Nagrita she's annoying _he thought and walked over to her he pulled the tiny daggers out of her body and they morphed back into one he stuck it into the scythes holding bit its blade came in and it shortened to a tiny metal rod once again. His weapons flickered and went to a blue once again he stuck them all into his belt.

_**Could you please reveal your face Ganzba**_

_Sorry I can't _

_**Why?**_

_I have to perform a ritual to have my power remain and must be covered up because if I get caught I will be helpless my weapons will be took and without them I have no magical qualitys I used all my magic to forge them_

_**What is that ritual**_

_You don't want to know_

_**Tell me**_

_Human death and then I must put their blood in a potion bottle and pour it into the blood river of the dark realm in the faery dimension else the magic used on my weapon fades and eventually since my magic is in my many blades I will fade too and only exist as a trapped soul in a bottle to be used in potions by my master_.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?" Nagrita piped in from the back of the garden

_I couldn't live with not telling her Nagrita_ Ganzba thought, he sounded icy and annoyed she'd woke up so early.

"You will not be working with that girl I forbid it"

_I doubt you want certain death I think if you value your life I'd let me work with her_

"You know what will happen if you do that Ganzba" Nagrita snapped

_And I am also the only existing being in the world apart from you who knows how to stop that happening aren't I Nagrita _Ganzba replied his voice had never sound so harsh and icy to Sarah there was obviously something bad going on between these two.

_**Will you two both shut your mo- shut up your annoying me in a matter of hours this whole dimension will be in danger stop arguing or were ALL going to die**_

_She's right, we must stop this feud or all three of us are as good as gone_

"I find it hard to say it but I agree we need to stop this ancient feud" agreed Nagrita

_We'll have to start training her now you go I can't directly go to that realm_

"No" Nagrita said "She's much safer going with you I have to admit Ganzba"

_But we'll be in the dark realm at the start don't forget it's much more dangerous than just going direct to the light realm_

"I have a horrible feeling this girl doesn't belong to light"

But there's still the other three_ elementals Fire, Ice and air_

"Has a 85% human ever been one of those before may I ask?" Nagrita retorted raising her eyebrows

_No_

"I thought you'd say that thinking that your 85% human anyway" Nagrita answered slyly

Once again a little growl came out from the back of Ganzbas throat "Will you stop doing that? It's annoying me Ganzba you'd think you were completely that 5% is of which you are, oh and your taking her" she said and faded.

_Annoying pixie_ Ganzba muttered in his head he grabbed Sarah's hands, his hands felt icy cold it felt like she'd just plunged her hand into the antartican sea. She slowly felt his hand go red hot she felt a lurching pain in her stomach and she fell flat on a hard cracked stone floor.

_Sarah, Sarah hello? Sarah come on it was only a knock to the head Ganzba _thought with a concerned tone of voice. Sarah sat up

"Ugh what just happened" she said groggily

_What do you mean 'what just happened' we came to the dark fairy realm_, as Sarah's eyes started to focus she looked around, most of the place was dead trees and rocks. One thing caught her eye well two things one a huge castle right infront of her and second the red river running around it the river looked gooey and disgusting she knew what it was but she didn't want to think about it.

_Come on Sarah get a move on we don't want Maelstrom to see us_

"Who's Maelstrom?" Sarah asked

_He used to be my master legally he still is but I'm not in his memory as his servant anymore but he still wants you to fight for his side of the war so hurry up. _Ganzba thought and pushed her gently, they walked for what seemed like miles until uphead they saw a bright light, _wait_ Ganzba thought Sarah did as she was told and watched as Ganzbas long shadowy robes closed into eachother to stop the light coming into contact with his pure white hands and the same with his pure white face he stayed like this for a few seconds until his hood fell back and dissapeared revealing a white face with handsome perfected features his skin had darkened a bit to a more ghost white than snow white his eyes were a jet black with bright yellow parts they may sound weird but they were beautiful. It also revealed his hair which was far whiter than his skin when it was lightest (which Sarah had thought was impossible) and it also had yellow highlights so bright you could see them in pitch black in medium thickness strands of hairs. They walked towards the bright light Sarah couldn't see a thing it was so bright she thought her eyes would melt suddenly she felt a beautiful feeling tingle through her. Then it turned to a horrible pain it ate away at her she collapsed to the floor and started screaming the pain was unbearable the feeling was tearing away at her as if she was being ate alive. She screamed and cried so much she couldn't hear a thing and she couldn't see anything she wanted to die suddenly the feeling stopped. She got up slowly ganzba just stood there as if nothing had happened his arms just hanging loosely on his sides he looked almost… relaxed. She took a deep breath and noticed the air tasted sweet she noticed a smile creep across Ganzbas face a gentle smile a small smile but he looked much happier than she had ever seen him before. He had always seemed so lost and sad now he looked so happy she found herself smiling. She found she could see outlines of things in the light _Shall we go forwads_ asked Ganzba in his head sarah nodded her head and they walked towards the intense light she slowly adjusted to the light it was a beautiful area and it wasn't one of those little places that are all pink and purple like in fairy tales, this was a brilliant white city with a few silvery brilliant patches and a gleaming golden pathway. Sarah saw a beautiful woman walking towards them she had an angry look on her face.

"You two darksiders better get out of here before I rip you to shre-" she stopped part way through her sentence "I am s-s-s-so sorry Skele- I mean Ganzba I didn't know it was you" this woman seemed almost afraid of this tall man and Sarah wondered why he got called skeleton by the woman. She suddenly noticed he was about 7 foot tall and incredibly thin and when she got a proper look at his face she noticed the handsomeness must have been a trick of the light because he had a bony eerie face with eyes that were deeper in his head then any persons I'd ever seen before but yet she still found him attractive she knew he wasn't old her parents had told her he hadn't grown a year older from eighteen she noticed she was only a few years younger than him and she hadn't seemed to look like she was ageing for a long time. She looked down at Ganzbas hands to see long cruel claws coming out his fingers instead of nails. _I know what your thinking about Sarah I didn't want you to know but it will kill you now if I don't_ he thought with a sad tone

"What Ganzba?"_You have dragon blood. A dragon had found you and bit you. Luckily you never got found out what nagrita said was wrong your only 30% human your 50% dragon and 20% faery I'm so sorry to tell you I didn't want to._

"So I'm a half dragonSarah collapsed again she woke up to find a digging sensation in her side she lifted her hand up to find claws growing out of them, she gasped. Her nails had always been long but not **this** long she woke up and breathed a sigh of relief. Those claws had been a dream but she felt something in her back she suddenly gasped, it couldn't be. She but her hand onto her back and felt some thin silken material of her backshe rose her hand to find harsh cruel bone like thing in her back also a image suddenly flew into her head Ganzba was communicating with her she saw beautiful black wings with brilliantly carved rounded areas to actually wings, she stood up. Ganzba nodded at her from infront of her she jumped up into the air once. Then again then again then again and she jumped miles into the sky a rush of wind flew against her body. She tried to take control of her wings and they slowly started moving, suddenly she could see the land right beneath her face and then she lifted up into the air everything went passed in a blurr she was moving at around 100 miles per hour effortlessly through the sky the sweet air felt delicous against her skin. She stared ahead of her and she could see thousands of astonished light realm faeries staring at her she smiled gently. She could see the sea ahead of her she glided down and thoughtlessly gulped down the sea water it tasted sugary like drinking the air it was beautiful and she felt absolutely full of food and drink she turned around quickly through the air and flew back towards Ganzba she folded her wings in quickly and landed on the floor without a spec of dust rising from the ground. The woman who had been so apolagagetic to Ganzba earlier ran towards her

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed "Especially by the look of things for your first flight! I've been flying for hundreds of years and I haven't done that well EVER!" she added.

"It was pretty astonishing" said a gentle voice from behind Sarah she spun around to see Nagrita walking towards her._Pretty astonishing? _Ganzba yelled in his head _That was utterly astonishing!_ Sarah blushed she hated being in the center of attention like this.

"Okay Ganzba fine it was 'utterly astonishing' whatever" Nagrita sighed "Anyway I see you must be a dark elemented half dragon a very powerful form to be in

" _Actually I don't see a dark presence about her at all_" Than what is she?" Nagrita retorted Suddenly there was a bright flash and Sarah collapsed to the floor _What the, Sarah? Sarah? Can you hear me._Sarah was seeing something she didn't lnow what she saw a huge barren land and a tall man dressed in dark wizard robes with a huge staff looming infront of her she heard a mumbling sound of words. Presumably a spell suddenly she felt a sharp feeling and a snapping sensation in her fingers. She looked down and saw large claws coming out her hands instead of nails. Suddenly a huge dragon loomed down from the sky so fast she could hardly see it. It snapped up the man in huge jaws and swallowed him whole there was an exploding sound. She woke up that same huge dragon was overhead her she was going to scream but she noticed the dragon wasn't a huge fat monster thing it was more like a taller version of her in dragon form; Forget taller it was ten times her size she gasped as the massive beast flew down and curled up into a ball next to her. She touched the dragons beautiful body and a rush of pictures ran through her mind and then rested at a final one. She thought about it it was vaguely familiar it looked like her and a tall scary looking figure was kissing her he looked a few years older than her. And he had beautiful white hair with a shockingly unnatural green in locks of his hair. Suddenly the realization hit her it was her and Ganzba she was shocked it was so familiar she could suddenly completely remember that moment his cold hands moving into her sides and then our wings shooting out of our backs and us flying high in the sky still kissing. Then another image came to mind once again it looked like her and Ganzba but eveything was in shocking bright colour she had thick green leg warmers on and pink highlights in a lime green hairstyle with a midnight blue mini-dress. Ganzba was smiling he looked so happy he had his same shocking white hair but this time he had a colour Sarah had never seen before, and it was in locks of colour around his hair he had midnight blue armwarmers on and a lime green T-shirt on topped with a bright yellow cardigan with pink buttons they were kissing once again and they were standing in a train everything was so beautiful. The train had rainbow coloured carpets and a goldy colour wall. She broke out the trance. She looked up to see Ganzba standing infront of her with a blank look in his eyes. Suddenly he shook his head, Sarah stood up and kissed Ganzba it was so random so badly timed but she had, had a sudden urge to do it he also started her arms wrapped around his and his around hers her leg wrapped around his. The kiss was so wrong but she couldn't stop it was so brilliant she loved every second of it in the 21st century it was her first kiss suddenly a mad thought rushed to her head she was eighteen was her thought. No surely not that couldn't be it was just ridiculous surely that wasn't possible then she realized it was true. She **was** eighteen she knew it but she couldn't have aged so quickly the kiss ended. Nagrita stood behind her smiling.

"Your parents would kill you for having a boyfriend two years older than you" She joked; Even Ganzba had to smother a laugh Nagrita started chuckling. "Anyway Sarah, you need to start training now" She said quietly "Ganzba is much more powerful than me and he knows how to use your power source"

_Not properly though, the Grand Dragonesses daughter will know how to use it more powerfully _the huge dragon sitting next to Sarah woke up and shrunk slowly to a now-younger-than Sarah 16 year old girl.

"Hiya Sarah glad to meet ya I've heard a lot about you from Ganzba I take it you saw those embarrasing pictures" she said grinning

"Yes"

_They're not __**that**__ embarrasing._

"They're not embarrasing at all" Nagrita snapped "They are an incredibly important thing for her to see"

"Did the Grand Dragonesses daughter send me that second one?" Sarah asked

"I didn't send you a second one" The Dragonesses daughter ansered puzledly "And my names Malice I know it's a ridiculous girls name but its named after my tail" She added turning around to reveal a tail with a huge spikey ball at the end.

_Okeydokey you two introduction times over training time I'll help with weaponry training _they started walking over to a huge building it was silver with diamond windows and a golden roof it was blinding Malice and Sarah talked the whole way over. They then walked straight into the gleaming silver wall of the training building a image rushed to Sarahs head of smacking her head off this wall before when she was walking with Ganzba. She grinned, They got up and walked through the door it was a lot less glamorous inside than it was outside thousand of weapons lining the walls bland floors that smelt old and musty the whole place smelt of the dark realm Sarah wanted to get out the moment she got in. Suddenly the whole place morphed to a different thing. It was brightly coloured with plush sofas and a padded floor with special rice screen paper for casting magic in to stop blowing the building up. There was also a big cave with torches mounted on the wall. Carved deeply into the wall she also noticed a comfortable library over to the far left and thousands of doors with numbers on.

"The war has been put on hold for ages, thank goodness because no elements have got anywhere near as many recruits as they need cos most of 'em died in the last war. So everywhere needs new yound fast people with great stamina to be trained for the war. Its on hold so long that you will spend a whole term at this place the Training Academy. Don't worry terms only last 2 months and we allow kids to visit friends and chill out when their not in a lesson. You also are expected to get your own food prepared we don't believe in restricting kids to a few food choices so you get a mini kitchen in your room to make breakfest lunch and dinner and also any snacks will be provided by kids on their own will in their rooms. You'll find you'll have to learn to get around this place before getting a pass into some of those kids pads. Also don't worry theres only a few lessons a day Mage, Weaponry Training, Fighting, Bravery and for dragons flying but don't worry you'll get tested and we'll decide the lessons you 'll only get three a day" The next 2 months were great fun for Sarah the lessons she got were mage bravery and of course flying though she got chose to be a teacher. The test was incredibly exicting so here it is. Sarah started standing in a huge open field outside she had a teacher stand behind her and nod Sarah folded her wings out and jumped into the air she flew around in a few circles then did a few tricks to show off. She then noticed a target standing infront of her. She thought frantically she ducked under it just as it shot out a ball of ice she landed on the bullseye of a set of rings set out underneath her gracefully. The teacher jotted something down and pointed towards the door. Sarah walked through and ducked into one of the rice screen areas the teacher explained about how to spell and passed Sarah a book titled Dragon Magic: For beginners the teacher was friendly and turned to the page Sarah needed. The spell was titled 'Portalling' Sarah pronounced the words as well as she could. She saw her hand get a purple fire racing through it. A portal snapped open in front of her she looked into the portal and was happy to see policemen over at the scene of her brothers death and men in white suits and my cousin dressed up as Professer Layton. She found that slightly offensive she heard murmering and then her mum and dad denying it was the'murderer' who was on a 'killing spree' the portal snapped shut.

"That was good work! No new kid has ever had a portal open that long before" the teacher exclaimed. Sarah did her final important test (I'm only telling you the ones that counted to her actual lessons) she walked into the huge cave she found Malice with her.

"I'm the only person who teaches who can get round this place" she explained quite soon the cave narrowed to a steep tunnel and she found herself crawling across the floor she saw a huge insect scuttle past her she felt sick and shuddered. The tunnel widened again and they were walking a huge monster jumped out the darkness into the cave. Malice just stood there…watching as Sarah thought wildly she had an idea she got the pocket Dragon Magic for beginners book out her rifled through the pages and found Portal she said the words holding her hands out underneath the monster the portal snapped open sending it tumbling down into the dark realm. The portal snapped shut underneath it. They walked forwards and walked out the mouth of the cave into a hall full of rooms Malice dropped some keys into her hands.

"Your room is number 5126 go to the 50th floor to find it" she said "I'm your roomie." The world fell apart around Sarah it faded from view it smashed and everything bad happened Sarah fell down a hole and found herself in the 31st century.

Chapter 9

The First Battle

Sarah felt groggy for the first few seconds and then evrything smoothed out as if nothing had happened. She, Ganzba and Malice were sitting in a train Ganzba was finding diffiuilty looking normal while having tons of weapons on his belt. He had eventually settled for looking slightly less slim and shoving a shirt over them. Malice was finding difficuilty stopping the old woman next to her giving her a toffee, and Sarah was finding difficuilty stopping Ganzbas claws to scratch her face off when he put his arm round her.

"You could at least **try** to not nearly kill me when you put your arm round me Ganzba" Sarah hissed

_Sorry_

"Thanks but I really wouldn't like a toffee" Malice ansered to the old ladys tenth try.

"Oh go on just a little one" The lady replied. Malice stood up and went next to Sarah.

"Oh hello darling would you like a toffee?" The old Lady said to Ganzba

"You idiot!" Sarah whispered to Malice "Whats Ganzba gonna do now?". Suddenly the whole train did a three hundred and sixty degree flip in the air, Ganzba dug one hand into the seat and with the other grabbed the lady. Malice grapped her seat and Sarah flicked her wings out and fluttered to stop falling off the seat. The train flipped again and did a ninety degree flip and smashed on its roof. Everyone screamed as the seats ripped and they fell on their heads. Everyone cursed under their breath… apart from the old lady (of course)

"Blumming heck, Ganzba deserves all the toffees in that bag for that" Malice muttered. Ganzba threw a glare at her Malice glared back, they were friends but they weren't best friends and they were rude to each over a lot. Just a few seconds after a pack of wolves sprinted into the train. The old lady gasped as everyone drew weapons, staffs and in Malices case grew her wings and claws had slight fangs come out her mouth and her tail explode out her back. The wolves were not normal for one they weren't a breed anyone had seen before. They were huge they had wild hair not the usual shaved looking style and had bright blue eyes. Sarah also got out a notebook and scribbled a picture down furiously she then drew a little bottle out her pocket and sprinkled a little hardly visible liquid on it. She then muttered some words and a huge fierce battle wolf appeared infront of her. Malice swung her tail at a smaller one a crushing sound was heard and it flew backwards onto the wall it fell to the floor… dead. Ganzba drew two swords and quickly smashed them down onto two wolves they both fell dead and blue ick sprayed around the room. Sarah commanded the wolf to attack a seemingly leader of the pack. The battle wolf quickly took down the pack leader as the other two sprinted quickly round the train slaying the wolves quickly. Sarah used a necromancy spell and raised ten of the dead wolves and commanded them to attack five of the weaker wolves. (She told them not to fight one each because although very powerful the undead are easily slain.) The old lady stood up and smacked a wolf with her purse. Sarah sighed she used a spell and put the lady to sleep Sarah also levitated her to the back of the train. She then realized her battle wolf was being closed in on. She cast a spell and five rocks made of ice fire flew towards the closing wolves they flew into the bodies of the wolves and went straight through them. Finally they were all slain the bodies of wolves were littering the floor. Sarah ran over to her battle wolf she stroked it gently before dissmissing it from the real realm. The old lady woke up. She just stared at the trio bewildered she had numorous cuts and bruises she also had a dodgy looking finger.

"C'mon we'll get ya to a hospital" Malice said gently. The old lady nodded as Malice helped her up.

_I'll take her_

"No you won't you can't speak properly" Sarah pointed out

"She has a point Ganzba, I'll take her" Everyone agreed on this. Just that second a 17 year old boy walked in through the door.

"Oh my god" he exclaimed "That was epical let me guess your all faeries!"

_Ummmmm yes_

"Who was that?" The boy said looking around.

"It was Ganzba the guy standing next to me" Malice said pointing to Ganzba and moving her hand to rip him off.

_I got cursed a while back I used telapathy to communicate now_

"Oh… ok oops sorry didn't I intruduce myself?"

"No. You Didn't" Malice said flatly

"I'm Alex I'm in the light realms assassination squad" Ganzba sat down and stuck his head in his hands.

"Oops sorry darksider right?"

"Yes he is" Sarah snapped "And it's not just that he's had a past that he can't let go of" Sarah said she had a good look at the boy he had plain black hair with a single very dark blue highlight. He also had a blank white polo shirt with blue jeans. He looked so boring he wasn't a boring character that was for sure.

"I'll give you a makeover some other time anyway you came here for a reason?" Malice said brightly.

"Yes… the war"

Chapter 10

Plans

"Okay so let me get this straight, the earth faerys that joined Alliance will go over to forge a distraction and while that's going on us four will go and slay them with the aid of water faerys will flood these fire faerys over." Sarah said

"Yes, that's what we're going to do" Alex ansered

_Doesn't it seem a bit… risky won't you have most of them killed?_

"We're talking about earth faerys here golems, rocks, mountins falling" Alex snapped.

"If all that happens there'll be no one left to kill" Malice muttered

_Malice if you make another witty comment like that your life's gonna be a misery _that shut her up.

"Alright then, Sarah you get drawing, Ganzba you make some heavy weapons, Malice you go tell them-"

"Wait a second, You expect **me** to treck all the way to the earth realm?" Malice cut in.

"Blumming hell Malice its only a few miles away just fly" Alex snapped (yes he's irritable).

"I HAVE A TAIL THAT WEIGHS A TON AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FLY OVER THERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" Malice yelled

_Dragons fury_ Ganzba chuckled in his head, Malice turned around and punched him with all her force he was knocked out imediately.

"Why the hell did you do that Malice?" Sarah snapped

"Because he was annoying me!" Malice snapped back.

"Your always being witty like that!" Sarah snapped back

"Oh and your such an angel!" Malice snapped and slapped Sarah. Sarah raised her hand and put a invisible square around her.

"Oh when I get outta here you won't see a thing for weeks!" Malice yelled. Sarah pushed the invisible box over with Malice still in it.

"Oh god" Alex muttered "These guys are so imature". He walked over to Ganzba "You all right mate?" he rubbed a herb over Ganzbas nose.

Ughh what happened

"Malice knocked you out and now she's stuck in a box argueing with Sarah oh yeah the box was pushed over" Alex sighed

Girls can be so immature can't they Ganzba said and smiled gently. Ganzba got up they both turned around to find Malice hanging over a portal to the hole realm. (That place is just a neverending hole that people used to get thrown into as a torture method nowadays it's just used for kids argueing who can open and close portals.)

"Don't you dare Sarah!" Malice said still stuck in the box Sarah made a slicing movement with her hand. Malice screamed.

"Sarah!" Alex yelped

"Don't worry she'll be back" Sarah said putting her hand in front of her a portal opened on the ceiling Malice fell through, not in her box anymore. She fell with a smack, crack and smash on the floor.

"I **will** get you back for that" Malice said blood dripping from her nose it didn't look wonky so it wasn't broken and even if it was it wouldn't be for long. Because Sarah drew up some heal powder for her to put in some water.

Chapter 11

Plan 1 takes place

"Okay earth… faerys superpeople? Whatever I got your golems drew up for ya pick your favorite" Sarah said handing the earth faerys three sheets of paper a row. The earth faerys all handed a sheet in quickly it was a beautifully drawn golem that looked like it had been carved it had short arms with a hammer shape on one hand and a pointy ball shape on the other. It had huge thick legs with spikes from one thigh to toe it also had huge feet perfect for crushing a small imp. It had a head with a huge tree on top to symbolise hair its roots went down into its body to form a door with a knob. To open and go in to control its actions its face also had roots making eyes to see out of. Just then Ganzba walked towards Sarah holding a huge sword in his hand.

_I have thousands of these babys_ he thought proudly

"Whos helping carry them?" Sarah asked

"I am going to kill you Ganzba" Malice said fumbling towards them both with around 2000 swords in her hands on her tail folded in her wings and everywhere else possible.

"You have it easy!" Alex said right behind her "I have to carry them all in my **hands**"

"Oh stop moaning Alex" Malice replied. Alex and Malice both dropped their swords on the pile and brushed their hands on eachovers backs.

"Ooo they picked that one I liked this one" Alex said yanking a piece of paper out his pocket.

"Alex that's just a crappy manga picture you did of Malice in a bikini when we were on the beach" Sarah sighed.

"Oops wrong picture"

_That's not funny Alex_ Ganzba said looking at the picture of him in a mankini. Malice giggled, Sarah sniggered then Sarah drew her staff and used a transferal spell. The next second Ganzba was stood fuming in a mankini Sarah, Malice and Alex broke into hysterics. The earth faerys were so busy talking they didn't notice. Sarah changed him back out of sympathy suddenly the air got hot.

"Oh no no no no no not now" Alex said

"I thought **we** were **attacking** them!" Sarah screamed quietly.

"They'll just be waking up that's all they live just a few hundred miles away they heat up when they wake up." Malice said.

_Oh god that's brilliant_

"Your right" Alex said "Alright you lazy bums get up plan 1 is taking place!" Each earth faery got given a sword and Sarah made about five hundred of the picked golems. Alex and Malice stood next to the way to the fire realm saying things like. "You get 'em tiger!" or "Woo c'mon lets do this boys!" they were both being stupid about the whole affair.

The four set off towards the fire realm it got dark pretty quickly

"What the heck?" Alex said.

_The dark realm won a war for this pass years ago _suddenly the path thinned rose up closer to the air and there was a huge sea underneath them.

_It also used to belong to the water realm._ At that second a huge sea serpent flew out of the water soaking them all.

_Oh wait a sec we didn't win a war for this, we got given it_

"ALEX! RUN!" Sarah and Malice yelled

"Why just me?"

"NOW!" They yelled

"Fine!" Alex yelled running across the thin path

"Don't run you twit!" Sarah shouted. Alex started stopped running and slowed to a jog. Just then the serpent smashed through the wall the bottom was made of ice. Alex screamed as the land he was standing on started collapsing beneath him.

_Alex!_ _Sarah do something!_ Sarah opened a portal beneath Alex he fell into the hole realm.

"Sarah!" Malice yelled

"He'll be safe at least!" She yelled back as the portal snapped shut. The serpent crashed through Ganzbas bit of land Ganzba started falling quickly. Sarah swooped down and got Ganzba before putting him with Malice. The serpent crashed through Sarahs area she screamed just as she put a very thick invisible box halfway through the serpent.

"You guys jump on and attack it! I'll cover you as best as I can!" Sarah screamed the two did as they were told they jumped onto the serpent and started slamming weaponry and things like that onto the serpent. It turned around to try and flip them off with Ganzba it worked. He got flipped into the freezing ocean.

_**Help!**_ He screamed in his head as the serpent quickly glided through the water towards him. Malice ran to the serpents and dived off she swam through the water just as fast as the serpent grabbed Ganzba up in her arms and flew out. Sarah fired a freeze spell at the serpent she raised her hands as thick ice flew up the serpents sides. She then put an invisible muzzle on its head. She jumped off the pass onto the serpents back she generated a razor sharp tainted point from her staff

"GANZBA YOU STAB ITS HEAD MALICE YOU STAB ITS TAIL AND I WILL STAB ITS HIDE!" She yelled diving into the water

"SARAH NO!" Malice yelled Ganzba also thought the same thing. In the freezing water Sarah Stabbed the huge monsters hide green ick sprayed out into the water ecessively she swam to the top of the water and jumped on the serpents back

"I'm fine now just stab it for god sake" Sarah said her dress covered in green ick. Thank god the dress was a lime colour. (If your wondering why she was wearing a dress Sarah isn't brilliant when it comes to being practical). Anyway the two stabbed the serpents head and tail the serpent let out a horrible shrill whine it pierced evryones ears they fell down and into the water just as it started sinking the rest of the way was undisturbed apart from Sarah getting Alex back.

"I'm worn out already" Malice moaned

_Everyone but Alex is worn out Malice_ Ganzba thought spitefully

"Oh well I'm sooo sorry that I was whisked away into the hole realm" He snapped glaring at Sarah.

"Don't blame it on her Alex she was trying to **help** you I would find that incredibly difficuilt" Malice snapped

"Will you three just shut up?" Sarah said icily "Yeah I know were all teenagers not legally but we are kay? Now we may be teenagers but the fate of the world is relying on us four so if we all hate eachover the worlds in trouble"

"She has a point" Alex said "Annd were hours late".

"I'll get us a time spell done" Sarah said.

"Wait but what if its like in those films where they mess up time and stuff" Alex pointed out.

"Time spells don't work like that we'll be right here but the time will be different we won't rewind time just change it a little." Sarah sighed

"Ohhh Magic confuses me"

"And I'll portal us over there."

"We could have just done that in the first place" Alex retorted

"He has a point" Malice said

"Oh well" Sarah ansered raising her hand and setting the time backwards and then opening a portal that they all jumped into.

_You forge a distraction Alex_

"OK, watch the master at work" Alex said grinning as the other three snuck around towards the fire realms forces. "Hey big boys! Yeah that's right look at me mister woo why not kill me with one of those epic fireballs of yours?" Alex yelled the back row of fire faerys turned round to face him.

"As you wish, mister" punned one of them just as he fell to the ground with a ice fire ball in his head. The other faerys didn't notice they just fired fire balls

"Oops missed mate woah nearly got me that time oo blummin' 'ell just missed my leg that time." As another one fell to the floor this time with a huge ball shape in his back. The back row were quickly all dead these were clearly at the back because they were the stupidest.

_Get another one done Alex!_ Alex winked and nodded as the other three crawled to the backs of the next row.

"Wow look at the size of this rock! It must be one of those golems go and attack it!" Alex said hiding behind a different rock and talking in the gruff harsh voice of the fire faerys. They all turned around

"It might be but I don't **think **it is" said one

"It could be camoflaging" One pointed out

"It **might** be." By that point half of them were already dead the last three got slain (yes six on a row how practical for our heroes, no seriously) very quickly. It went on with methods like this each with a slightly more clever distraction. The first three rows were all dead already! Sarah was also happy to see her golems weren't harmed at all.

"No I insist keep them" She had to keep saying to the chief. At the end of the day Sarah, Malice, Ganzba and even Alex were worn out.

"We did really well today guys I've been on the phone with Nagrita we can all meet our parents foster parents in Malices case Great Dragons and for Ganzba Sarah worked with the Tech realm to make a machine which allows you to talk to the dead. You Ganzba my friend will be testing it"

_Oh my god your joking! But wait will they be happy to see me like… this? With weapons on my sides and-_

"Don't worry Ganzba your parents would give the world to see you again and you to them never mind what you do" Sarah said trying to calm Ganzba down.

"And won't you love the look on their faces when they see your new mates and the new fashion trends!" Malice said giving Alexs brand you hair-do a nuggie. Malice and Sarah had dyed his hair midnight blue and put multiple red streaks in his hair and also given his clothes to earth golems to eat and got him a whole wardrobe worth amount of clothes the last time they went shopping. To be fair the look didn't suit him very well but he fit in atleast.

Chapter 12

The house

I forgot to mention they had all moved into a house in the teck dimension after they met Alex. Anyway the house was beautiful they'd ovbiously got all the furniture for it I'll talk through the rooms decoration. The living room had a largeish sofa it had no arms and was rounded they had a one centimetre thick HD flat screen. There was also a few chairs in the same style as the large one but would only fit one person on. It also had a slick black counter with a box of pens pencils and so on a box of CDs a box of art stuff. It also had a massive iPod docking station with the fours iPods lay next to it. The dining room had a Table similar to the counter in the living room rounded at the edges with stainless steel legs the chairs were bar stools all in different colours. The kitchen was just a normal kitchen in the style of the dining room rounded black furniture and appliances. Alexs room had white walls with a mac on a small table with a white leather beanbag to sit on he also had a single bed with white bedding he also had a white marble floor and a small wardrobe. Ganzbas room was completely different eveything was in greys and blacks. It was small with a square bed with a large fluffy mattress his walls were covered in posters of musicians he had a pocket TV laptop hinged on the wall with a wireless keyboard connected to it (A TV laptop is like a normal laptop but it's the size of a TV and you have to connect a keyboard to it.) Malices room was just a pink bed a purple wardrobe and her laptop (Most of her bed had been wrecked with her tail and there was a massive hole in the wall Sarahs Guinea-Dog had made thinking it was a chew toy when everyone was out shopping. Sarahs room had a door covered in bumper stickers and a poster saying 'Alex if your reading this get out of the five foot range near my door' in her bubbly handwriting (She hated Alex after he called her Guinea-Dog a filthy horrible thing that should only be used to feed snakes.) Her room itself was mainly devoted to her Guinea-Dog with a whole board mounted on her wall with pictures of it his name was ridiculously called 'Stuffy' although it is the fattest pet ever born. He was toilet trained and had a cute little toilet shaped box Sarah had made with a litter tray at the bottom with a picture of Alex sketched on it in permanent marker. Stuffy also had a little bed and a sofa both of which Sarah had made (She's an art and craft nerd.) The sofa was on her sofa and the bed was hanging on a very thick rope over her bed. He would often jump down to have a snack. Sarah made these cute little biscuits with icing made of veggies on it to make faces of animals. She sold them at the market they made hundreds every week. Her bed was exactly like Stuffys a little round thing with a blanket sewn into the edges and a pillow with Sarah 3 Stuffy Stuffy 3 Sarah embroidered on it. Her wardrobe was a compact thing it could fold up into a little square that you could shove in your pocket she also had a internet TV on the wall with a wireless keyboard and mouse/remote (It was a remote with a laptop like mouse thing and a window thing for multitasking and a volume control bit.) It was a lovely room apart from a picture embroidered on the blankets of Alex in a mankini. Everyone went to bed at about seven and Sarah had determined Stuffy had been getting nightmares so he slept with her that night. Which halfway through Stuffy decided to wake up and have a wee which woke even Alex who was right across the corridor up as Sarah chased Stuffy around the room telling him they weren't playing tig. As soon as Sarah and stuffy fell asleep again there was a few bangs on the door. Sarah got up and went to anser it.

"What?" She said groggily swinging it open "Go away Alex" she said slamming the door on his face locking it and then putting a sound block over it. "Night Stuffy"

"Squeak" He replied

"Yes good night" Sarah said as they both fell asleep. In the mourning everyone woke up early to alarm clocks.

"SQUEAK SQUEAK!"

"Yes Stuffy its morning you get to see your grandparents today" Sarah said "Looks like someones Mohawk fell flat" she giggled fluffing Stuffys Mohawk. She went and shrugged her Pajamas off and put her clothes on she then got to work with her hair noticing Stuffy had licked it. She washed and straightened it. "Better get your clothes on mister" she said to Stuffy. Did I forget to mention stuffy wears clothes! He loves wearing them too! Sarah got her specialy made Pet dye and recoloured his midnight blue mohawk (Pet dye was another think she sold at her market shop 'Guinea Pet' it was pet shampoo with dye in it it was perfectly harmless Sarah was great at D.I.Y. She decided to flatten his Mohawk and do a side fringe she got some pet gel (yet another Guinea Pet product) and styled his hair. She put his 'Rawr I'm dangerous' T-Shirt on and put his mini fedora on. He looked really cool she had ten ranges of clothes she sold at Guinea Pet She had used the Cute and Dangerous collection on she put a final accecsory on which was a little bandana. "C'mon Stuffy lets go downstairs" Sarah said she plopped him in his mini elavator which she used to get him up and downstairs they normally left him upstairs when they went out. So they had Railings for going up and downstairs. Sarah pushed the elavator it rolled down the railing at a quick pace and stopped without banging at the end. She took him out and walked him to the living room and plopped him on another mini sofa for downstairs.

"Awwww he looks adorable" Malice said running from the dining room to stroke him. Stuffy sat there happily as Malices soft hands stroked his hair.

"Don't forget to spit on it for me!" Alex shouted from the dining room

_Shut up Alex_

"Why should I?"

"Because Stuffy is more sweet in one hair than you are in your whole body" Sarah snapped walking towards the kitchen "C'mon stuffy"

"No way not on your life sport! You know the rules anywhere but my room and the kitchen" Alex shouted

"Fine" Sarah snapped "malice take care of stuffy for a sec will you?"

"'Course"

"Thanks"

"No prob." Sarah walked into the kitchen and made some toast. She also got some Guinea-Dog bread (yet another Guinea Pet product) and put some potato butter on it. Sarah walked into the dining room with stuffy following her

"Yuck" Alex said moving to the end of the table Sarah Sat Stuffy in his highchair and put his food bowl infront of him with the toast she'd made for him inside Stuffy dug in straight away. Just as Stuffy and Sarah finished Nagrita knocked on the door.

"Oo our parents" Alex said clapping excitedly. Sarah took Stuffy out his highchair and put him on the floor he walked over and plopped himself on his sofa and fell asleep. Sarah walked to the door and swung it open.

"Hi mum Hi Dad oh you must be Malices mu- The Great Dragoness I'm great friends with your daughter. Oh hello Alexes mum and dad and oh is that his sister hi kiddo Okay Dragoness c'mon this house isn't a cave shrink you three please come in" The Great Dragoness shrunk into a middle aged woman and walked in and a small man behind her followed her in. "Oh is this the yes it is thank you Nagrita!" Sarah said waving her off.

Chapter 13

Happy rejoice

Just when Sarah had got everyone in a loud shriek was heard from the living room. Sarah sighed and walked in,

"What in the name of god is that?" Alexs mum said with her back on the wall.

"Its only Sarahs Guinea-Dog Stuffy" Malice said cooly

"Oh god I hate both of those animals!" Alexs mum replied "And is it wearing **clothes!**"

_Yes and?_

"Who is that?"

"Its only Ganzba mum he's… alright"

"He has a rapier on his belt!" Alexs mum screeched. Sarah grinned at Malice and Ganzba they both grinned back.

"That's because your son nearly got killed by the great sea serpent ma'am" Malice said grinning from ear to ear. Alexs mum dad and sister fainted

"The great sea serpent?" Sarahs dad said quietly.

"Yes dad I didn't want you two to know" Sarah said quietly

"You **didn't** want us to know?" Sarahs mum said quietly.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'd have to say we… had a fight with it"

" Did anyone get hurt?"

"No"

"Why didn't you want to tell us? We're delighted for you all!" Sarahs mother shouted.

"People have lived in fear of that pass for years!" Her dad added.

_I'd still fear it. Most of the pass is inecsesible it knocked down most of the ice holding the land._

"Oh"

"Doesn't matter honey they still slayed the most powerful creature ever born next to… well you know what" Sarahs mum said shuddering.

"Anyways how are you Ganzba?"Sarahs dad said

_Fine thanks you?_

"Fine thank you" Sarahs dad replied. Sarahs mum leant towards her

"Is that the Grand Dragoness and her daughter Malice" she whispered.

"Yes"

"And your friends with Malice?"

"Yes"

"Blummin' hell Sarah your lucky"

"I notice theres been a fashion change recently" Sarahs dad said glancing at Sarah, Malice, Ganzba and alex.

"Yes don't worry it's not in the non-faery dimension whats it called again?"

"The human dimension" Sarahs dad replied. Sarah had gone wild with makeup today her eyelashes stood out hugely on her face she had also on that day picked a particuarly bright dress that boasted a shirt and skirt sewn together. The shirt was green with silver studs surrounding a sketch Sarah had done of a dragon which had been printed into the corner and on the sleeves. The skirt was a massively bright luminous yellow/lime thing with beautiful ruffles in a modern way not old fashioned way her rock loving side still stood out though with the fact every other ruffle was black. She also had lime and white check shoes her tights were midnight blue with a sky blue dragon stitched on.


End file.
